forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maw demon
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Demon | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Chaotic, evil | alignment3e = Always Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 2 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = understands Abyssal but can't speak | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Maw demons, also known as abyssal maws, were lesser demons that were constantly hungry for carnage and mortal flesh. Description A maw demon resembled an enormous toothy mouth surrounded by a small plethora of stubby appendages. The squat, bulbous body of a maw demon was practically split in half to accommodate their giant gullets and their four arms worked to carry food to their slavering jaws. Their ugly hides were a shade of dull brown. Behavior Maw demons were dim and simple, only understanding two concepts; hunger and food. They were not driven by anger or bloodlust, but by gluttony, preferring to consume as opposed to fight. Unfortunately they favored meat as fresh as possible, desiring living flesh rather than something already dead, but if a fight would be too difficult they would subsist on the next best meal. Prey that was already bloodied was even more likely to send them into a ravenous frenzy. Abilities The rending teeth of maw demons could do devastating damage to their victims, especially those that fell underneath them. Their appetite was so strong they could consume horse-sized creatures in under a minute. Although they could understand Abyssal, their lack of intelligence and overwhelming number of teeth made it practically impossible for them to actually speak, normally producing unclear noises.Although greater maw demons existed these bulkier and stronger variants had nothing in the way of more developed brains. Society Evil armies often used maw demons as shock troops, having them rush into the thick of combat straight away. Abyssal maws were usually summoned by gnoll war bands to partake on the destruction they brought. Maw demons present in a gnoll war band attacked anything the gnolls came across but did not respond to commands or orders. Anything they devoured was eventually transported directly to Yeenoghu's gullet once they rested. They were incapable of forming true alliances with other beings due to their dull brains, only serving other demons and spellcasters when forced. History A small group of maw demons served under a hezrou in the Land of Ash and Smoke within an abyssal void called the pit of Krahharu. They constantly stripped pieces of meat from the sacrifices made by the firenewts above them and brought the pieces to their master, albeit after stealing small pieces for themselves. Appendix References Connections